Weißlauf für den Ehrenmann
Weißlauf für den Ehrenmann ist ein Buch in . Fundorte * Im Arcanaeum in der Akademie von Winterfeste, kann außerdem bei Urag gro-Shub gekauft werden * Im Hlaaluhof * Im Gasthaus Düsterwald in Kyneshain * Im Loreiushof * Markarth: In Festung Unterstein * Im Schönwetterhof * Windhelm: Im Haus von Clan Grausam-Meer * In der Taverne Zum Nachttor Einsamkeit * Auf einem Bücherregal in der Bardenakademie * Im Blauen Palast * In Brylings Haus * In Vittoria Vicis Haus Rifton * In Esberns Zimmer im Rattenweg-Gehege * In den Ställen Weißlauf * In Carlotta Valentias Haus * In Ysoldas Haus Inhalt Weißlauf und seine Frauen von Mikael dem Barden 50px|text-bottomillkommen, der Herr, zu diesem unentbehrlichen Führer. Auf diesen Seiten werde ich, Ihr ergebenster Autor und Führer, Ihnen die großartige Stadt Weißlauf näherbringen, das Juwel des Nordens. Weißlauf bietet einem Mann auf der Suche nach Abenteuern, Reichtum und Geselligkeit viele Attraktionen, ganz gleich, ob nur für eine Nacht oder für ein ganzes Leben. Die Stadt hat nicht nur eine, sondern zwei lohnenswerte Tavernen zu bieten, und Mädchen und Damen gibt es hier in Hülle und Fülle. Die Stadt liegt im Herzen von Himmelsrand, was den Vorteil hat, dass man überall schnell hinkommt. Hoch oben auf der Spitze eines felsigen Bergs gelegen überragt Weißlauf die umliegenden grasbedeckten Ebenen. Hohe Holzzäune schützen ihre Bewohner vor Wölfen, Mammuts, Banditen und anderen Gefahren, die außerhalb der Stadt lauern. Wenn Ihr die Stadt durch das Haupttor betretet, landet Ihr im Tieflandbezirk. Er wird so genannt, weil er der am niedrigsten gelegene der drei Stadtbezirke ist. Ah, aber hier befindet sich die Beflaggte Mähre, die für mich zu den wunderbarsten Tavernen in ganz Himmelsrand zählt. Das Interieur ist ziemlich anziehend, wenn man einen geübten Blick für das schönere Geschlecht hat. Hinter der Bar steht ein kräftiges Mädel namens Hulda. Lasst Euch durch das kühle nordische Äußere nicht täuschen, sie ist von der gleichen feurigen Leidenschaft besessen, die alle Nordfrauen so verzweifelt zu verstecken versuchen. Saadia, die Kellnerin, ist eine exotische rothwardonische Schönheit. Sie ist sehr geheimnisvoll, und Euer ergebenster Autor ist wild entschlossen, ihr ihre Geheimnisse zu entlocken. Vor der Beflaggten Mähre liegt ein kleiner Marktplatz, und hier ist der Ort, an dem ich die wahre Liebe gefunden habe. Obwohl ich nie einen anderen Jagdhund von der Jagd abhalten würde - denn warum sollte ich sonst diese Bände schreiben, wenn es mir nicht darum ginge, gerade in dieser Hinsicht meinen Ratschlag anzubieten? - muss ich Euch bitten, mir diesen einen Gefallen zu tun. Sie heißt Carlotta Valentia und ist eine umwerfende Schönheit, die sich tagsüber ihr karges Einkommen mit dem Verkauf von Brot, Obst und Gemüse verdient. Bei den Göttern, eines Tages wird diese temperamentvolle Schönheit mein sein! Und natürlich finden sich auch andere Dienstleistungen im Tieflandbezirk. Belethors Gemischtwaren bietet dem abenteuerlustigen Reisenden Kleidung verschiedener Art, und Arcadias Kupferkessel hat alle Mittel und Kräuter im Angebot, die man in einem Trankmischerladen erwartet. Arcadia selbst ist eine liebenswürdige Person. Ich besuche sie oft, um ein wenig zu schwatzen, da sie auch eine Kaiserliche fernab der Heimat ist. Sie ist jedoch etwas zu alt für meinen Geschmack. Ein Gentleman reiferen Alters könnte in ihr eine würdige Gefährtin finden. Solltet Ihr Eure Klinge schärfen oder Eure Rüstung ausbessern lassen wollen, bietet die Kriegsjungfer Schmiededienste ganz in der Nähe des Haupttores an. Schmiedin ist eine hübsche Nord namens Adrianne Avenicci, sie ist jedoch mit einem großen brutalen Kerl namens Ulfberth Kriegs-Bär verheiratet. Adrianne ist ziemlich hübsch, aber ich würde nur ungern mit der scharfen Schneide der Kriegsaxt ihres Mannes Bekanntschaft machen wollen. Wenn verheiratete Damen Eure Lieblingsbeute sind, dann nur zu, aber sagt nicht, ich hätte Euch nicht gewarnt! In der Nähe der Schmiede befindet sich der Trunkene Jägersmann. Hier treffen sich die etwas betuchteren Gentlemen, um gemeinsam ein Glas zu heben und Gerüchte aus aller Welt auszutauschen. Wenn Ihr auf eine etwas gepflegtere Gesellschaft Wert legt, während Ihr Euren guten Wein genießt, werdet Ihr Euch hier zu Hause fühlen. Über den Windbezirk habe ich nur wenig zu sagen. Die meisten Gebäude auf der zweiten Ebene der Stadt sind Wohnhäuser, obwohl es auch einen Tempel von Kynareth und Jorrvaskr gibt und die Met-Halle der Gefährten sich hier befindet. In der Met-Halle gibt es ein paar faszinierende Aussichten, falls Ihr starke und furchtlose Kriegerinnen bevorzugt. Beim Tempel werdet Ihr jedoch nur wenig Beute finden. Die Priesterin Danica Reine-Quelle interessiert sich fast ausschließlich für spirituelle Belange. Als Letztes kommen wir nun zum Wolkenbezirk, dem Sitz des Jarl-Schlosses. Ich hatte einige lustige Abenteuer innerhalb der Mauern von Drachenfeste, das kann ich Euch sagen. Die Serviermädchen lassen sich leicht von einem wortgewandten Kaiserlichen beeindrucken. Schließlich sind die Nächte in Himmelsrand ziemlich kalt, wenn Ihr versteht, was ich meine. Und ich möchte nicht leugnen, dass ich ein oder zwei Mal das Stadtgefängnis von innen gesehen habe, das sich in den unteren Ebenen des Palastes befindet. Versucht dem Jarl und seinem Hofstaat tunlichst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass sie weder Spaß verstehen noch die kaiserliche Kultur wertschätzen. Abgesehen davon sind sie alle reiche Männer und damit Eure größte Konkurrenz. Die Nord sind im Grunde einfache Leute und lassen sich nur zu leicht von edler Kleidung und einem Geldbeutel voller Septime beeinflussen. Nun möchte ich dieses Werk beenden und Euch viel Erfolg bei der Jagd nach Frauen und Wein wünschen. Nehmt Euch einen Moment in Euren Schwelgereien und denkt an mich, Euren ergebensten Autor, und die Risiken, die ich eingegangen bin, um Euch diesen höchst ausführlichen Bericht zu liefern, der alle Dinge von Interesse für den anspruchsvollen Gentleman in der großartigen Stadt Weißlauf abdeckt. Ach, aber ich werde nicht lügen und behaupten, dass es nur beschwerlich war. Wer möchte denn allein in einem kalten und harten Land wie diesem schlafen? Ich nicht! cs:Gentlemanův průvodce Bílým Průsmykem en:A Gentleman's Guide to Whiterun es:Guía de Carrera Blanca para gentilhombres fr:Blancherive: le guide du gentilhomme it:Guida del gentiluomo a Whiterun pl:Przewodnik po Białej Grani dla dżentelmenów ru:Вайтран: путеводитель для джентльменов Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher